A Change of Events
by sanity182
Summary: Jacob, a young Vault dweller sets out of the vault to pursue his fathers dream of Project Purity. Along the way he will meet many friends and foe, wasteland creatures that nightmares are made of. Not only does he pursue his fathers dream, he becomes the legend that is known as the Lone Wanderer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with fallout some of the character are from the game and some may be completely fictional

Prologue

* * *

The first ever sight of light seethed through and reflected onto the new-born baby eyes, he cried out, eyes opened fully seeing life for the first time, as his eyes opened a figure stood there, white jacket, brown beard, combed back hair and spoke the first words he ever heard.

It was the boy's Father James, a scientist in his mid-thirties white Caucasian. "It's a boy, we got a son Catherine – A beautiful baby boy" James exclaimed.

"Oh… James, Oh… we did it. A beautiful son" panting away Catherine replied. James focused his attention back to his boy with a gleam in his eye

"You got a bright future ahead of you, son. I'm sure of it…Look at you…look at you. Hi there, I'm your Daddy little guy. You're going to need a name aren't you? Me and your mother were talking and thought, if you were a boy why not Jacob" The baby smiled. "I think he likes it Catherine, Jacob it is!"

A screen levered in, closer towards Jacob, James caught sight of it "Ah, the gene projection is done let's see what you'll look like when you're older" The screen showed Jacob when he's 19, medium length hair swiped to the right side, a beard, shaved at the neck and between 5,10" to 5,11" feet tall.

James directed the screen so Catherine could see it, she adjusted herself to more of an upright position rather than her slouched position "Oh…very strapping, ha ha ha."

James already had the habit of talking to his son like an adult, and was not used to the sight of a baby "It's a big world out there, son. But what kind of person will you b..."

Interrupted by Catherine's heart rate monitor dropping at a rapid rate causing it to beep continuously "James..James...Something's…" Catherine collapsed.

James's elated mood turned into fear "She's in cardiac arrest, start the compressions, get the baby out of here. MOVE, MOVE" James was addressing assistant who was standing around the back and wasn't noticed by Jacob until James addressed her.

Jacob was wrapped in a blanket then hurried out by the assistant, the blanket was soft and cosy, Jacob felt snug into it, unaware of his surroundings, he was too young to know his mother was dying, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of panels pressing against Catherine's chest trying to shock the life back into her. No matter how many times James tried, nothing worked, he didn't want to give up but he knew there was nothing he could do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with fallout some of the character are from the game and some may be completely fictional

* * *

The light blinded Jacobs's eyes for a brief moment of time, being so young he forgets not to look straight into them – the lights are there to simulate sun, Jacob has never seen the sun as he lives in Vault 101, the vaults were made when the Nuclear war broke out, saving those who lived within them from the blast. But that was years before, James got into the vault after the blast, he needed somewhere new to live after Catherine died, there was nothing for him out there, at least that's what he told himself.

Jacob was inside of his pen, the pen gates had a small circular holes in, most likely so he could see through them when it was closed. The floor was made of steel, but with it being dirty from not having high cleaning maintenance, it didn't have the shining gleam like back in the day. There was some piece of wool rug, there was only so many they could give to each vault. There was a toy box across the room, made out of wood and screws with a lid that opened so it would be ajar. A crib was also there for Jacob with a mobile that hung above it had three rockets on it all white with red tips and wings.

Standing across from Jacob, James stood there calling him "come over here son".

Jacob hobbled over to the playpen, as a growing child he was adjusting to the use of his legs instead of crawling over.

"There you go" James said with pride "My goodness only a year old, and already walking like a pro – Your mother would have been so proud" James paused briefly "Listen kiddo, I know you hate when I leave you alone but you need to take care of yourself for a minute, daddy needs to run to his office" James closed the playpen and walked out the door, the doors opened automatically while someone approached them unless they were locked by the switch.

Jacob walked towards the edge of the pen, started fiddling with the lock, flicking it over the railing then pushed the gate open, it swung open loosely. He headed over to his toy box, but noticed a book on the floor, the title read 'You're Special', Jacob picked up the book and started flicking through the pages, he couldn't understand a word, and the book had a section for each letter.

"S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!"

On the picture next to it was a pip boy who was in a speedo with a muscular body

"P is for Perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smell, saw and heard!"

The picture was a pip boy again with the five different sense around him 'Sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing'

"E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!"

For endurance a pip boy is skipping

"C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!"

For Charisma there a is a pip boy with a confidence smile, raised eye boys and hands making a gun shape with the thumbs up and the first fingers pointing

"I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!"

For intelligence a pip boy is sitting on two books while reading another

"A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!"

For agility the pip boy is balancing on one finger on an empty bottle

"L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!"

With luck the picture is a pip boy strolling along, while a black cat is by his feet

Jacob kept flicking through the book, amazed by all the colours and pictures, his original intention was to play with the toys, but the book was new in the room and he wanted to examine it, he never touched a book before. James entered back into the room for a brief moment he was in shock, think where did his son go but there he was by the toy box, still examining the book with eagerness.

"Ha ha ha! You're quite the little explorer, aren't you? Serves me right for penning you in! Come on over here I want to show you something." Jacob headed over by his Dad, he was sitting by a framed passage from the bible "See that, it's your mother's favourite passage, it's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him athirst of the fountain of the water of the life freely. She always loved" James felt sadness in his heart wishing she could still be alive.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nine years later**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with fallout some of the characters are from the game and some may be completely fictional

* * *

Over the years Jacob followed his Father's footsteps and took great interest in Science, though he was only at the beginner stage; he also took an interest into boxing – after finding the comic _'Alex The Noble'_ the boxer who believed that honesty was the best way to fight, that cheating was never the option when to it. So Jacob ended up doing some chores for his Dad so that he could buy him a boxing manual for beginners, there was only three in the vault. Jacob didn't have any boxing bags so he would either use the pillow or shadow box.

Jacob was thrilled, today was his tenth birthday which meant that he was about to receive his pip-boy. His Dad told him to meet him in the cafeteria at 12pm, dead on. What Jacob didn't know was the surprise party that was planned for him by his Dad. Jacob left his room after reading his Dad's message saying

'Happy Birthday Son, the big '1' '0'. I'm so proud of you. Love Dad'.

Jacob rushed down to the cafeteria, the excitement was thrilling, and he's never been so excited about anything in his life. Just round the corner from the cafeteria, he could see the light wasn't on. Jacob thought maybe he was just early, he stepped in. The light switch was flicked.

"SURPRISE!" A whole crowd of people from the vault was waiting for Jacob, with his Dad right in front of him. Officer Gomez was still in his Police Vault Uniform, he was one of the guards who patrolled the vault, but the only real problem for the officers to deal with was the infestation of Radroaches, roaches that are about a foot long, and can actually kill people but can be killed easily.

As soon as the lights came on Gomez jokingly commented to Stanley the technician of the Vault "Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast, you'll blind the poor kid.

Ignoring Gomez, James looked at his son with pride and the excitement that the surprise went exactly as planned "Happy Birthday Pal, I can't believe you're already 10. So proud of you – if only…" James was interrupted by the most important man in the vault, his daughter was also friends with Jacob, Amata.

The Overseer is of Indian descent, grey hair and thin moustache and chin scruff and just like everyone else, in a Vault 101 overall. "Congratulations, young man! I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I? His tone was very stern but yet condescending. "Down here in Vault 101, when you turn 10, well, you're ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities. So here you are, as Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own pip boy 3000! Get used to it"

It seemed like the only reason, to Jacob, that the Overseer was there, was just to present the Pip- Boy. But Jacob couldn't care less, the pip-boy was like a shiny new toy, amazed by the sight of it. Jacob slipped it on his wrist and adjusted it so it sat tight, examining the buttons. It gave out a green illuminated glow, it gave a status on the body if any limbs are crippled or if the person needed a Stimpak injection. There was also an indication of how much radiation was on the body and a torch with a flick of the button, the pip-boy never runs out of battery, bullet proof and couldn't be smashed by a hammer or any other tool.

After examining his present, Jacob made himself acquainted with his other guests, Amata gave him the rare edition of ' _Grognak the Barbarian_ '. Number one copy, Jacob was stoked, and he didn't think it even existed anymore, he gave Amata a hug and thanked her. Lady Palmer gave Jacob a sweetroll, she was a very caring old lady, one of the vaults oldest existing citizens.

Jacob went to watch the Robot Mr. Handy cut the cake. Mr Handy was built in the pre-war to help to act as a personal house servant, also has a flamethrower just in case intruders broke in. Mr Handy started his electric saw to cut the cake, just as it touched the surface it tore the cake into pieces, the saw was more for cutting pipes, not cakes!

Butch, known as one of the bullies in Jacob's class sat in the booth behind, slicked back hair like a greaser. He grabbed Jacobs arm "Give me that sweet-roll, that stupid robot ruined the cake".

Jacob snatched his arm back out of Butch's grip "No way, Butch. This was for me", Butch sneered "Oh yeah, well I don't give a rats ass, give me the sweet roll".

Jacob turned his head away and licked the sweet-roll. "Here you go Butch, enjoy". Jacob walked away and smiled, the joy of teaching the bully a lesson without having to get into a fight was a joyous occasion.

James was standing by the intercom, he looked at Jacob and indicated for him to come over by nodding his head. "That was Jonas, on the intercom. Me and him have been cooking up a surprise. Go ahead, head down to the reactor level. I'm sure no one will mind if you slip out".

Jacob was eager by this surprise, he had no idea what it was.

 _Maybe it's a chemistry set or, or…I really don't know. Knowing Dad, he would do something special._

Jacob made his way briskly down to the reactor level, where Jonas was standing in front of a door that he has never been through before.

Jonas had a big smirk on his face "What are you doing down here, I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level" Jonas said playfully, teasing Jacob.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 10 years old. I have a pip-boy now, which means I have responsibilities."

Jonas smiled "Ha ha ha, you sure are, with a pip-boy and everything!" Jonas's tone changed from playful to a less patronizing tone "Why don't you wait for you Dad, I think he wants you to give you the present himself".

Jacob nodded.

James came down the reactor stairs with a metal case, placed it down in front of Jacob. "Go ahead, open it, it's your own BB gun. I figured if you're old enough to do work, you're old enough to have one. It's a little old but it should work fine". Jacob opened the box, and took out the black BB gun.

He held it and aimed down the sights, but made sure it was not loaded just before. "That's not all the surprise" James said eagerly then opened the door, there was three targets set up and a boxing bag with some old gloves.

"I knew how much you loved boxing and thought to add that to the surprise, we made a bag out of old chair leather and any material good enough to fill the inside, why don't you try your BB gun out, you can come down here anytime you want".

Jacob ran to the targets, this would be the first time he's ever shot any type of gun before. He cocked the BB gun, aimed down sights and fired. The BB pellet missed, pinging off the wall. Cocked the gun again, fired but missed.

James stood behind Jacob and started speaking into his ear, calmly and soothingly "Before you fire, breathe in and out, do you remember what that's called, Son?"

Jacob thought for a second, fiddling on the gun. "Hmm, exhaling and inhaling?" James tapped his son on the shoulder "Good, now do that while you aim, you will be calm and ready. "

Jacob aimed down the metal sights again, inhaled for a few seconds and exhaled slowly, while exhaling he fired. The pellet fired, hit the target right in the middle. "Atta' boy!" James spoke proudly to Jacob.

Just as Jacob was about to aim at another target, something was crawling through the vent, it slowly came out and was only a few feet away from Jacob. "What is that?" Jacob said alarmingly.

"That's a Radroach, this will be great practice for you, take it out. We've had a bad infestation lately." James said briskly

Jacob took aim, inhaled and exhaled. Fired a shot, it pierced through the Radroach, it turned in a wounded state. "I can't do it Dad" Jacob started to panic.

James placed his hands on Jacobs shoulders, relaxing him "Just breathe, aim and shoot, it will be over before you know it, one more shot and you nailed it."

Jacob did the exact same again, the pellet pierced through the Radroaches head with sheer force, taking it a big chunk out of its head out and leaving a slimy residue on the floor.

"There you go son, told you can do it!"

Jacob felt good that he cleared out what he considered to be a plague to the vault. James turned to Jonas "Hey Jonas, let's get a picture with the big game hunter" James put his arm around his son, he couldn't believe he was ten already and felt his future was going to be a bright one in Vault 101. Jonas held up the Camera and it gave a flash.


End file.
